Your Life, Your Story
by bwijei
Summary: Terror ini dimulai saat novel Taehyung menjadi best seller di Korea mengalahkan novel sahabatnya, Hoseok. Kehidupan Taehyung kemudian berjalan sesuai cerita yang tertera pada novel miliknya. "Dasar pencuri! Ini bukan karanganmu!" Bad summary! Bangtan fanfiction. Another casts : Seokjin Yoongi. / vhope slight vjin. RxR


Title : Your Life, Your Story

Author : Kwon Chanmi

Casts :

Kim Taehyung

Jung Hoseok

Kim Seokjin

Min Yoongi

Pair :

VHOPE

Slight :

VJIN

Hai. Balik lagi bersama bwijei. Asikasikasik gue akhirnya ngepost chapter 1 dari ini ff xD yeyeyey. Entahlah gue semangat banget ngetik ini FF. Abis denger Kibouteki Refrain sih jadi semangat /gangaruhyea.

Gue uda selesai uts dong yeay. Kalo lo juga uda selesai uts, mending baca ff gue ajadah. Sekalian review ya yang banyak biar semangat ngelanjutinnya. Wekaweka.

Btw ff BTS gue tetep gue lanjut kok!

Happy Reading~

* * *

_Menjadi seorang penulis terkenal memang harus pintar berimajinasi._

_Jika kau berhenti berkarya, penggemarmu akan menghilang._

_Dan jika kau mementingkan karier dan penggemar,_

_Semua hal gila bisa terjadi. Termasuk mencuri karya milik oranglain._

* * *

#Author POV

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan tengah berbaring di kasurnya. Matanya masih terpejam, dan Ia belum sadarkan diri padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

"_Eunggh_" Ia tiba-tiba mengerang sambil membuka matanya. Ia kemudian menyipitkan matanya karena cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah jendelanya.

Pemuda ini Kim Taehyung. Umurnya 17tahun, masih cukup belia untuk menjadi seorang penulis terkenal di negaranya, Korea Selatan.

Karya nya membuat banyak gadis menyukainya secara fisik maupun nonfisik. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dinobatkan sebagai penulis novel bergenre romance terbaik di Korea. Saat ditanya mengapa Ia bisa menulis cerita se-romantis itu, Ia hanya memberi komentar '_aku hanya berimajinasi dan berharap memiliki pasangan yang dapat kujaga seperti di novel_'

Gadis mana yang tidak menyukai lelaki seperti ini?

Namun pada kenyataannya, Kim Taehyung menyukai seorang lelaki. Bahkan mantannya, Kim Seokjin adalah seorang lelaki.

Back to story!

Perlahan Ia bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi semalam, kenapa Ia sudah memakai piyama? Dan, bukankah piyamanya berwarna biru? Bukan hijau?

"WAA! HYUNG!" teriaknya. Teriakannya mengejutkan seorang lelaki bersurai hitam yang sedang asik menonton tv diruang tengah. Dengan sigap lelaki itu berdiri dan menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri.

Dan lelaki yang berlari kekamar Taehyung ini adalah sahabat Taehyung, Jung Hoseok. Dan mengapa mereka bisa tinggal bersama? Singkat cerita, mereka sama-sama penulis terkenal. Hanya saja mereka ahli di genre yang berbeda. Jika Taehyung dinobatkan sebagai penulis genre romance terbaik, maka Hoseok dinobatkan sebagai penulis genre horror terbaik di Korea.

Alasan mengapa mereka tinggal bersama adalah karena mereka ingin tinggal di kota agar mereka dengan mudah memasarkan novel mereka.

Mereka sudah bersahabat selama 7tahun, Hoseok menganggap Taehyung sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dan mulai bersama-sama menulis cerita pada umur 12 tahun. Mereka membuat dan mulai memasarkan novel mereka saat berumur 15 tahun. Saat hasil karya mereka disukai publik, orangtua mereka menganjurkan mereka untuk pindah ke kota. Akhirnya disinilah mereka.

Back to story! (again)

"Ada apa?" Hoseok membuka pintu kamar Taehyung dengan tergesa-gesa, takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan panik, "Hyung! Mengapa aku memakai piyama-mu?!" tanya Taehyung, atau lebih pantas dibilang membentak. Hoseok hanya mengangguk sambil menggumam pertanda Ia tau. "kau tau, kemarin kau mabuk berat!" balas Hoseok.

Taehyung tertegun. "Mabuk?"

Hoseok mengangguk "Untuk apa kau minum sebanyak itu? Apakah ada masalah? Untung saja kau sedang berada dirumah saat mabuk. Jika tidak, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padamu"

Mendengar perkataan Hoseok, Taehyung langsung menunduk. "A-aku memang punya masalah" ucapnya. Nadanya terdengar serius kali ini. Hoseok mendekatinya dan duduk disebelahnya "Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku"

"Aku putus.. lagi. Dengan Jin hyung" nada bicara Taehyung semakin memelan ketika menyebutkan nama Seokjin. Hoseok menghela nafas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal, bagaimana tidak? Taehyung adalah mahluk tersabar yang pernah Hoseok temui, pasalnya, seberapa marahnya Taehyung pada Seokjin, Taehyung tetap bertahan dengan Seokjin sebelum Seokjin yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan keduanya. Taehyung mencintai Seokjin, sangat mencintainya. Bahkan Ia hanya bisa menangis didekapan Hoseok jika melihat Seokjin berselingkuh didepan matanya.

"Sudah kubilang lupakan dia!" Hoseok membentak Taehyung dengan kesal. Ia menyayangi Taehyung dan tidak ingin melihat Taehyung menangis atau menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena Seokjin. "Keparat seperti dia tidak pantas untuk dipertahankan" lanjut Hoseok. Hoseok sangat geram dan juga sakit hati. Selama ini Hoseok sudah lama memendam perasaan pada Taehyung, Ia tak ingin persahabatannya hancur atau merenggang akibat pengakuannya. Jadi jalan terbaiknya adalah memendamnya selagi ia bisa.

"Aku minta maaf" ucap Taehyung sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Bantu aku melupakannya" lanjutnya. Hoseok mengangguk malas, "baiklah sudah jangan dipikirkan. Ini sudah jam 10, mandilah. Jam 12 nanti kita ada Meet n' Greet. Bersiaplah"

Taehyung menghela nafas lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian Ia teringat sesuatu "Hey, apakah kau yang menggantikanku pakaian?" tanya Taehyung curiga. Hoseok menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengangguk pelan. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak melakukan…. Hal-hal yang…." Taehyung menggantungkan kata-katanya, bertujuan agar Hoseok melanjutkannya sendiri. "Kau kira aku se mesum itu? Tentu saja tidak" jawaban Hoseok membuat Taehyung bernafas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, milikmu sangat kecil" goda Hoseok sambil tertawa. Taehyung berteriak yang hanya disertai cekikikan dari Hoseok.

* * *

Saat perjalanan ke tempat MnG, didalam mobil Taehyung terus saja membaca novel milik Hoseok. Wajahnya sangat serius sampai-sampai Ia tidak sadar jika sedang dibicarakan manajernya di bangku depan. Hoseok yang duduk disebelahnya hanya ikut terkekeh mendengar celotehan manajernya.

Kemudian Hoseok mengamati wajah serius Taehyung ketika sedang membaca. Sangat manis dan Hoseok menyesal telah melihat wajah serius Taehyung karena itu hanya dapat membuatnya semakin menyukai lelaki berambut coklat itu.

"Woah, hyung! Bagaimana bisa kau menulis cerita se-keren ini?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah yang antusias. Hoseok tertawa kecil hingga matanya menyipit, dan lihat! Kini Taehyung dapat melihat eyesmile yang terbentuk dimata Hoseok. "Entahlah. Aku memiliki imajinasi yang sangat liar" jawab Hoseok sambil terus tersenyum.

"Terkadang aku iri dengan imajinasimu" ucap Taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Hoseok menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat ekspresi Taehyung karena itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Hey, hentikan candaan kalian. Kita sudah sampai" Kini manajer mereka bersuara. Ucapan manajer mereka hanya disertai anggukan dari Hoseok dan juga Taehyung.

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya novel kalian lagi-lagi terjual sangat laris. Dan memang alurnya sangat menarik" ucap salah satu wartawan yang mewawancarai mereka. "Hoseok membuat novel yang sangat menarik dan Taehyung membuat novel yang sangat romantis. Mengapa kalian tidak pernah kehabisan ide untuk mengejutkan para penggemar?" tanya salah satu wartawan muda.

"Hoseok hyung mengatakan, karena kita memiliki imajinasi liar" ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum kearah Hoseok. Hoseok pun membalas senyuman Taehyung dengan kekehan kecil.

"Imajinasi dari genre yang berbeda, ya?" pertanyaan wartawan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh mereka berdua. "Apakah kalian tidak merasa bosan dengan genre itu itu saja? Hoseok dengan genre horror sedangkan Taehyung dengan genre romance" tanya salah satu wartawan.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka akhirnya akan ada yang menanyakan seperti ini" ucapan Hoseok hanya dibalas kekehan fans, juga wartawan yang ada.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa bosan menulis novel yang itu-itu saja" lanjut Hoseok, "Bagaimana denganmu, Taehyungie?" Hoseok kemudian melemparkan pertanyaannya kepada Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk "Ya aku juga merasa bahwa novelku sangat membosankan" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah akan menarik jika kalian bertukar genre untuk novel kalian selanjutnya?" salah satu wartawan menawari. Hoseok dan Taehyung saling melempar senyuman lalu mengangguk. Hoseok mengangguk dengan mantap sedangkan Taehyung? Wajahnya dihiasi dengan senyum penuh keraguan. Yang benar saja. Membuat cerita horror tidak semudah membuat cerita cinta anak sekolahan.

"Baiklah aku terima tantangannya" Hoseok dengan antusias mengiyakan tantangan itu. Kemudian Taehyung tersenyum dengan ragu sambil ikut mengangguk.

"Baiklah~ tidak ada deadline untuk ini. Kami hanya ingin tau apakah kalian berbakat disemua genre atau tidak"

"wah akan menarik"

"aku yakin mereka berdua bisa melakukannya"

"akan menarik jika Taehyung menjadi remaja psycho sekali-sekali"

"ya dan Hoseok menjadi pribadi yang melankolis"

Ucap beberapa fans yang terdengar oleh Taehyung dan juga Hoseok. Taehyung harus sering-sering berkonsultasi dengan Hoseok agar dapat menulis cerita yang menarik.

* * *

Malam itu, Hoseok sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah sambil memakan cheesecake pemberian fans. Ia tampak sangat santai seolah tak ada beban apapun. Sedangkan Taehyung? Ia masih duduk termenung di perpustakaan rumahnya, letaknya tepat disebelah kamarnya. Perpustaakan yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi setidaknya cukup tenang untuk seorang penulis dalam menulis ceritanya.

Karena sudah hampir 4 jam tidak melihat Taehyung keluar dari perpustakaan, Hoseok pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Taehyung.

Ia pun mendekati Taehyung dan duduk tepat disebelah Taehyung.

"Kau serius sekali" gumam Hoseok sepelan mungkin namun Taehyung masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Hyung bantu aku! Aku belum mendapat inspirasi apapun" teriak Taehyung atau lebih tepatnya merengek. Hoseok mengamati kertas yang penuh dengan coretan dimejanya. "Hmm, cobalah untuk menuangkan pengalaman mengerikanmu disini. Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha"

Namun Taehyung menggeleng dengan cepat. "Pengalaman mengerikanku hanyalah dengan Jin hyung. Dan itu tidak ada unsur horror nya sama sekali"

Hoseok memijat pelipisnya pelan, "Anggap saja kau sedang liburan lalu melanggar kesalahan fatal dan akhirnya mati" ucap Hoseok dengan entengnya. Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya "Itu terlalu mainstream"

"Bagaimana kalau menonton film horror denganku? Itu akan mempermudahkanmu untuk mencari inspirasi"

"Aku benci film horror! Itu mengerikan!"

Hoseok bingung harus memberinya inspirasi apa lagi. "Sudahlah, ayo makan. Nanti malam bisa kau lanjutkan" Hoseok menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan menariknya perlahan untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

Saat sedang makan, ponsel Taehyung terus bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk. Namun ketika melihat siapa pengirimnya, Taehyung dengan santainya membanting kembali ponselnya di meja makan. Melihat tingkah laku Taehyung, Hoseok penasaran dan memutuskan untuk bertanya "Siapa?"

"Kim Seokjin" ucap Taehyung penuh penekanan. "Bolehkah aku membacanya?" tidak menunggu persetujuan Taehyung, Hoseok langsung mengambil ponsel Taehyung yang ada didepannya.

(pesan1)

_Hey, apakah kau tidak melihatku tadi? Aku datang ke acara Meet n' Greet mu. Kau tampak manis_

(pesan2)

_Sukses untuk bukumu, ya. Aku senang ternyata bukumu laris._

(pesan3)

_Kkk~ aku tidak sabar menunggu novel horror-mu release._

(pesan4)

_Malam~ Apakah kau tidak merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu_

(pesan5)

_Hey, aku serius kali ini. Aku minta maaf atas sikapku selama ini. Aku sering mempermainkanmu, aku sadar. Aku minta maaf, tapi ketahuilah, perasaanku padamu tidak pernah main-main. Hanya saja aku yang bodoh. Maaf telah menyakitimu. Aku harap kau bahagia._

(pesan6)

_Saranghae Kim Taehyung._

Membaca semua pesan itu membuat hati Hoseok panas. Sekarang Hoseok tau kenapa Taehyung selalu mau kembali pada Jin walaupun berkali-kali disakiti oleh Jin. Bahasanya saat di sms berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang menyebalkan.

Dengan emosi yang Hoseok tahan, Ia cepat-cepat menghapus semua pesan dari Jin. "Aku yakin kau pasti tidak ingin membaca pesan-pesan itu. Jadi aku menghapusnya" ucap Hoseok pelan sambil kembali meletakkan ponsel Taehyung di meja makan.

"Hm, ya kau melakukan hal yang benar" balas Taehyung singkat, matanya masih berfokus pada piringnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Hoseok sudah tidak menyuara lagi, yap. Lagi-lagi karena keasikan menonton film, Hoseok akhirnya ketiduran di sofa ruang tengah. Sedangkan Taehyung masih sibuk di perpustakaan. Kali ini Ia menyalakan laptopnya untuk mencari inspirasi cerita.

Ditemani secangkir kopi agar tidak mengantuk, Taehyung dengan teliti mencari daftar sinopsis film yang sekiranya bisa membangkitkan imajinasinya. "Aish yang benar saja! Ini semua membingungkan" geram Taehyung dengan kesal.

Kemudian tak sengaja Ia menekan mouse-nya dan terbukalah sebuah blog misterius dengan background bernuansa gothic. Saat Ia membaca sinopsisnya, Ia sangat tertarik. Dan karena sangat mengantuk, Ia tidak membacanya sepenuhnya dan langsung mengcopasnya.

Ya, Taehyung mengcopas semuanya. Artinya, Ia mencuri karya milik oranglain.

"Ini bukanlah film. Lagipula aku yakin ini blog milik orang yang tidak terkenal. Lihat saja viewers-nya, hanya 1 orang dan aku yakin pasti itu aku" ucap Taehyung sambil terkekeh pelan.

Setelah Taehyung sukses mengcopas dan mengedit sedikit font serta kerapian paragrafnya, Ia pun mematikan laptopnya dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Saat berjalan melewati ruang tengah, Ia melihat Hoseok yang terbaring di sofa tengah dengan tv yang masih menyala. Dengan cepat Taehyung mengambil selimut Hoseok dari kamarnya lalu memakaikan Hoseok selimut.

"Goodnight, hyung" bisik Taehyung pada Hoseok tepat didepan telinga Hoseok yang membuat Hoseok sedikit bergidik. Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh, jarang-jarang Taehyung melihat sisi manis dari Hoseok. Karena merasa gemas melihat Hoseok,

_Chu~_

Taehyung mencium pipi Hoseok, "Untung saja kau sedang tertidur" Taehyung pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan tidur.

-TBC-

* * *

Wehehee~ Ini belom apa-apa yeay.

Baru permulaan. Anggep ini baru pengenalan.

Yap, sorry kalo bosenin, gue lagi ga konsen bikinnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalo mau lanjut harus ada review dong~_~ review nya ya yang banyak.


End file.
